My feelings for you
by Ayumu smile
Summary: A request story from Jai Misaki! AU! YAOI! Kaname and Zero are bestfriend. Kaname had always love Zero since they met, Zero was naive about Kaname's feelings for him and thought of them as what friends normally do to each other.Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

A/N: This is a request fic by Clover1212 also known as Jai Misaki! Misaki! I finish it! Hope you like it! : 3 Though I seem to fail on making a naïve Zero…

"Y-2X=32, so when you…" Droned the teacher as he wrote equations after equations on the white board. One particular student with silver hair was currently slumped on his desk. His face was buried in his arms that he used as an alternative pillow to sleep. Next to him, his companion who had dark brown wavy hair was staring at him through the corner of his eyes. Amused at the silver haired habit of sleeping in class and finding pleasure in watching the silvenette peaceful sleeping face.

His hazel eyes flickered to the teacher as the bell rang. He stood up followed by his fellow classmates and he bowed as he said 'bow down'. All the students bowed except for the sleeping silvenette of course, whose face scrunched up in annoyance at the noise but not yet awakening. As students started to file out of the classroom, the brunette shook the silver haired shoulder, rousing him back to reality, and waited for him to open his eyes. The silver haired groaned and instead buried his head further into the make-shift pillow, causing his companion to chuckle.

"Zero… We had another class after this…" he said gently, but when the boy made no attempt to even open an eye, he dropped his head and put his lips near the pale boy ear. He blew air into it before quickly bit on the ear lobe gently. It got the expected reaction as the silver haired quickly jumped away, a reddish tint on his cheek as he glowered at the brunette.

"What are you doing Kaname? You know my ears are sensitive!" He yelled as he glared at Kaname. Kaname unfazed by the glare (To him it look more cute then scary) walked toward Zero and put his hands on either side of his head. He leaned in closer causing Zero's blush to intensify and his heart beat rapidly that he thought it would pop out of his chest. He could feel Kaname's breath on his face and his breath hitch. 'What id Kaname doing? Why does my heart beat this fast? And why the heck am I doing blushing like a love struck schoolgirl!' He thought. Their faces were mere inches away when suddenly the bell rang. Kaname moved away and Zero quickly punched said brunette shoulders lightly.

"What's that for…?" He murmured, bangs covering his eyes from view. Kaname smiled and kissed the top of Zero's head.

"Just wanna show you how much I love you…" Zero's heart skip a beat, making Zero thought whether he have a heart disease or something.

'What am I blushing for? He meant that as a friend! A best friend!' Zero peered at Kaname as he mumbled, "Don't joke around like that." Kaname smiled and left, that's when Zero noticed something.

"OH CRAP! KANAME! YOU MADE ME LATE FOR MY CLASS AGAIN!" He roared causing Kaname who was already outside the door to chuckle. "Next time Zero… I would surely tell you about this feeling I have… And when that time came, I really hope you would reciprocate it…"

"Woi Shiki!" Yelled Zero as he saw his red-haired friend walking toward his next class. Shiki turned around and nodded when Zero reached where he stands.

"What?" He drawled lazily, like he always does while munching on a strawberry pockeys. Zero rolled his eyes and motioned him to some closer.

"I need to ask you about something later so should we meet in the school's music room for lunch? No one goes there during that time." Zero asked. Shiki sighed as he replied.

"I need to meet Takuma during lunch."

"Please…Zero pleaded. He really needs to know it.

Shiki was about to say no when the bell rang. Zero grinned as he yelled 'Thank-you!' and ran to his classroom. Shiki sighed as he combed his hair with his hand.

"Guess I need to tell Takuma that I wouldn't be able to join him…" Shiki grumbled. He really wanted to meet Takuma. But he's also very curious as to what's so important that Zero would spend lunch with him and not Kaname. They're always together; it's a wonder they haven't hooked up yet. He know the reason for that is Zero, the guy is just too naïve to notice Kaname's feeling for him. Shiki sighed yet again as he grabbed a chocolate bar and bit into it.

The bell rang signaling the end of lesson and start of lunch break. Students cheered, some out loud, some in silent as they walked out of the classroom and hang out with their respective friends, group or colleagues. Zero brought his home-made lunches and was on his way to the school music room when he felt someone tugged on his forearm forcing him to stumble backwards into a familiar warm body. His cheeks redden as he turned around to glare at his bestfriend.

"Kaname! Don't surprise me like that!" He scolded. His heart beat wildly in his chest but he dismissed it as shock. Kaname smile and hugged Zero again.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were gonna have lunches on the rooftop?" Kaname asked with a gentle smile on his face. Zero suddenly looks apologetic and he glanced at Kaname with puppy-dog eyes that made Kaname's eyes widen and cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry Kaname, but I made and appointment with Shiki today… bye!" With that Zero turned around and ran, his face was as red as tomato. 'Why did I do that? That's so not me!' He thought. 'But at least Kaname doesn't give me his own Puppy-dog eyes that made my heart melt and me to follow his every whim. Then I won't be able to meet Shiki and asked him THAT question.

20 minutes later and Kaname was still standing there, mouth gape open and eyes wide with a red cheek. 'Zero was so CUTE!' He thought as his nose suddenly bleeds at the thought of Zero giving that same face in different situation.

Shiki was already munching on his eight chocolate cookies by the time Zero yanked the door opened, gaping for breath with a red face. "Sorry, I'm late!" He apologized as he strides toward the chair in front of Shiki and sat backward so that his chin rested on the back of the chair.

Shiki just nodded and leaned his cheek on his palm, his elbow propped up on the table. "So what do you wanna know that's so important?" He asked in a bored tone with a bored face, but inside he was a little bit curious.

Zero blushed and fumbled with the hem of his blazer, looking at the ground seemingly trying to gain courage. After much fumbling and silent, he sighed as his eyes turned determined. "Shiki! How do you know you love Takuma?" He asked, more like shouted to Shiki's face. The music room is sound proof anyway as discovered by Shiki a few months back.

Shiki raised one eyebrow as he answered easily. "I just know…"

"But how…?" Zero asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

Shiki was quiet for a while as he studied Zero's face trying to figure out the reason why Zero was asking this kind of thing. 'Aaaah…' He thought as his eyes widen slightly in realization and his lips pulled into an amused smile.

"Does this have something to do with Kaname's behaviour for you? Do you feel something for him?" Zero frowned.

"I don't know…" he mumbled.

"Okay… so what do you feel when he's close to you?"

Zero cheeks redden a bit. "I'm not sure…I mean every time he said he love me my heart seem to beat too fast. Though he only meant that as a friend. And he loves to hug me. He also teases me a lot…I felt this fluttery feeling every time he kisses me… but… I don't know…if I love him or not."

"As a friend?" Shiki teased. Zero shook his head.

"No as love love him…You know like how you and Takuma love each other." Shiki smiled as he thought about Takuma.

"Why don't we have a test then to see how you really felt for Kaname-Sama." A new voice interrupted them and they both immediately turned to the door, shock and horror shown in their faces as Zero paled.

"Aidou!" He yelled in shock and surprise. Aidou just smirk.

A/N: Sorry if they're TOO OOC. (Sweatdropped) Anyway, Misaki! Hope you like it! There's gonna be a second chapter then end… It may take a while before the second's chapter up! It's hard with school and everything… Read and REVIEW! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight

A/N: Chp 2 everyone!

"Why don't we have a test then to see how you really felt for Kaname-Sama." A new voice interrupted them and they both immediately turned to the door, shock and horror shown in their faces as Zero paled.

"Aidou!" He yelled in shock and surprise. Aidou just smirk.

"So what are we doing again…" Zero drawled as he stared at Kaname sitting in the school garden with his back against the trees. His face was a mixture of anxiety and excitement with a hint of embarrassment and reluctant. Aidou rolled his eyes as he proceeded to explain to Zero their Plan.

"How does that help me figure out my feelings…?" Zero muttered but Aidou ignored him and continued as if Zero said nothing at all.

"Zero you know as well as I do that Kaname-senpai is a possessive man and if he loves you, which we all knew he did, then he will react negatively to other man who was too close to you! Sooo… I want you to hug that guy there with the blond hair, don't be embarrassed! He knows what we're doing and…" He took a deep breath and continued, "He's my cousin!" Zero blinked, not knowing what was the reaction Aidou was hoping for due to the fact he became disappointed at his reaction.

Shiki sighed and answered for Zero. "That guy, Kain, is a world known young actor that had won many awards and thus the, how do we say it, 'dream guy' for any girls and guys out there. Zero nodded, not really understanding what the big deal is is. Kaname is way hot- STOP! Zero blushed as a sudden Image of Kaname leaning close to him came to the surface of his mine. He looked at the place where the brunette sat and was surprised by the scene of Kaname having his blazer off, and his white buttoned-up shirt halfway undone, revealing smooth milky chest and tone packs that will make any living thing drooled. Aidou who was still going on and on about the-perfect-plan finally noticed Zero's distraction and followed Zero vision only to fell unconscious as he had a massive nosebleed. Shiki looked before turning back to look at Zero as he suck on a lollipop.

"We should bring him to the nurse office first before doing this so called plan as Kaname seem to have fallen asleep… Though on second thought why don't you wake Kaname up and told him to sleep at somewhere more…away from prying eyes." Zero blinked at Shiki. Shiki sighed and jerk his head to the garden showing a lot of students stopping to look at Kaname, all of their face red.

Zero's eyebrows furrowed. "Is the weather really that hot that people were blushing from the heat?" Asked Zero as he also felt a bit warm. Shiki chuckled and shook his head.

"Just go wake him up before he got rape or something."

"Kaname is strong so I don't think people will be able to get near enough to rape him." Shiki just smiled mysteriously before grabbing Aidou's hand and throwing it on his shoulder as he carried the unconscious blond to the infirmary.

"Just go… what if that really happens…" At those words, images of Kaname being rape and touched by other man cause his heart to constrict and make it hard for him to breath as something seem to be stuck on his throat. His eyes glistened as fear gripped him and he thought, no, he didn't want for Kaname to get hurt. In a second Zero was racing across the field to reach the sleeping Kaname. He dropped to the ground on his knees and started to shake Kaname's awake.

"Kaname, Kaname, woke up! Kaname!" Zero whispered harshly, as he watched Kaname who was groaning signaling he had awoken. His eyelids trembled as he opened them, revealing a pair of glittering hazel eyes as they focused on Zero's own beautiful amethyst eyes. His lips moved to form a gentle smile as he saw a worried stricken Zero remembering the time when they were young and Zero who always had nightmare would always came padding to his room, one of his hand form in a fist rubbing his eyes as tears flow down his cheeks, and the other clutching a worn out black teddy bear as he whispered to Kaname that he was scared and Kaname would always smile and pat the area next to him on the bed. Zero would them smiled a charming smile and dashed over to that spot, wriggling a bit before snuggling to Kaname's chest as he murmured good night.

"Kaname! Wake up now!" Zero was shouting now and Kaname had to snap out of his daydream to gaze at Zero's angry face with a hint of worried in his eyes.

"I'm up… What's wrong Zero?" Zero looked relief and stood up, offering his hand to Kaname.

"Let's go to the roof. There are a lot of people here." Kaname looked around and indeed a small crowd had formed around them making Kaname frowned. 'Are they staring at my Zero?' It was an unlikely thought but one can't be too sure. "Kaname?" Said person looked up and grabbed the offered him, hoisting himself upwards. After that, they both quickly dashed to the roof with Kaname in the lead.

After seeing Zero who ran off to Kaname in a flash, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh before returning to his assigned task at hand. Aidou was a bit heavy and it was murder to his leg as he managed no more than a few feet from his original position. He was about to rest when he felt that Aidou's' weight had lessen by a lot. He quickly turned to look at the person who had helped him and was surprised to see his boyfriend. A beautiful smart blond by the name of Takuma, all his.

"What are you up to now, my dear Shiki…?" He asked as he flashed a smile to him. Shiki would shrug if it wasn't for the body he's carrying so he just answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Takuma just shook his head as he replied. "Then why was Kain doing standing around looking bored in a weird disguise and Aidou unconscious. "Shiki turned to Takuma and his face show his rare mischievous smirk as he explains.

"Just an indirect way to make two friends realized their feelings for each other, prefect, and nothing more nothing less" Takuma let out a hearty chuckle that almost cause the unconscious blond to fell in a heap on the floor.

Shiki smiled and they finally made it to the nurse office that immediately lay Aidou down on the bed and told them to let him rest. When their friend was safely deposited, they immediately walked back to the school garden and to the still waiting blond almost orange haired actor to snap his head up at their direction.

"Kain, you better go to the nurse room, Aidou's currently resting in there." Hearing the name of his cousin caused the actor, now known as kain to feel worried. Seeing the expression, Takuma immediately explain that he was just unconscious due to the heat, which as we know is a lie.

Kain bowed, thanking them before going to the nurse office. Shiki quickly said, "Thank-you…" in a louder voice in his usual lazy tone. After doing that, the two lovers went ahead to have some time for each other before their friends and other people started bothering them again.

Panting and gasping, Kaname and Zero finally made it to the school rooftop. Kaname being the less tired one quickly shut the door behind them and as one, they both slid to the floor with the wall behind them. After a few more minutes, Zero's breath finally even out and he can finally breathed normally.

They were both silent for a while before Kaname took a deep breath to calm himself so he could asked Zero something. "Zero, what's wrong? You look worried back there… Did something bad happen?"

Zero looked at Kaname wondering whether he should tell Kaname or not. But then, this concern Kaname's well-being so he should tell him.

"Actually… Shiki told me that people would you know rape you…" His heart gave a sickening lurch and he felt scared for some reason. "…And I don't want- no, I don't like it if any other people touching you other than me…" His brows furrowed. "Am I being weird?" Zero asked as he turned around to look at Kaname only to gasp in surprise at the deep pool of Kaname eyes which were staring at him with emotion he couldn't name.

He was so drawn into Kaname's eyes that he didn't notice when Kaname's lips had fell into his own. When he did notice however he surprised himself, because instead of moving away, he found himself pushing his lips to Kaname. He felt as if that was the right thing to do. Suddenly he felt a wet appendage pushing the crack between his lips. He gasp, blood rushing to his cheek. Kaname took this opportunity to shove his tongue inside Zero's mouth and prodded around, tasting chocolate and a delicious flavor that is just Zero.

Zero moaned. This sound causes something to stir inside Kaname's pants. "If you keep moaning like that… I might just do something that I would regret." Zero opened his eyes, his eyes half-lidded and hazy. Cheeks tinted red from lack of breath and pleasure. Kaname really wanted to pounce on Zero that moment.

"What could you do to me that you would regret? I trust you and I knew you wouldn't hurt me…" Zero mumbled blushing as the words rolled out of my mouth.

Kaname smiled and kissed the top of Zero's hair. "Zero…" He took hold of Zero's chin and raises his face to stare at Kaname's eyes. A smile formed on Kaname's face as he confessed the feelings he had hidden all these years. "I love you…"

Zero's eyes widen and his heart skips a beat at that. He looked at Kaname's eyes and saw Kaname's feelings for him clearly on his face. He knew what he felt for Kaname, the truthful answer and he had said it out loud before thinking too much about it.

"I love you too…" He blushed then he coughed. "I think!" He turned to look at the suddenly interesting floor when he felt Kaname's palm on either side of his face, lifting it to meet Kaname's face. Kaname was happy, his face bright, light up more by the smile he have on his face.

"You think?" A kissed on his forehead. Zero's eyes fluttered closed as he answered.

"No, I know for sure." He opened his eyes to look at Kaname so Kaname could see his emotions that filled his very core. "I love you Kuran Kaname." Lips descended upon his own as if it was seal to a life of togetherness, no matter what hardships would came their way.

A/N: That's the end of this story everyone! I hope you like it! i don't think the end part satisfying, but you guys might like it so read and review!


End file.
